Balance
by Mystic Bluefrost
Summary: A sinister enemy is rising to destroy every existence of life. The forces between light and darkness will clash once again. Judai will have to face it head on and bring balance to the world. He will have to embark through trials in order to stop it. The past shall be revealed to him. Will he accept his fate, or will he fight against it? This is after season 4.


Author's Note: I do not own Yugioh GX

* * *

Prologue

As a child you tend to be oblivious and innocent to the world around your surroundings, the people who care for you protect from the cruelness of the world as well as being beautiful. Some people can be over protective to the point when they hurt others around you for simply over a game.

Throughout the years of my life, I was oblivious to the fact that everything can be solve through dueling, but it is not always the case. I was too focus on dueling or anything related to it. I forgot what was important.

During my third year, I never would think about my actions would have been an influence the people around me. The enemies I faced manipulated me in thinking how bad of an influence I was around people as well as being selfish. They were right the most part.

Yubel, my forgotten friend, was discarded long ago to space. She came back. I thought that I was trying to help her, but I was wrong. She became deranged and not in the right mind. She was the one hurting my friends. It was not her fault though. It was mine and mine alone. There was no one to blame but my own. I was the one who made her this way.

I ended up hurting my friends in the process by going to the other dimension. They said some awful things that were true. Those words made my heartache. I ended up becoming something of a monster. A evil being called the Supreme King who caused so much harm toward those innocent people who did not deserve it. My friends sacrificed themselves to save me from the darkness inside my heart. They even taught me to conquer my fears in dueling.

When I fought against her to bring back my friends and trying to save the twelve dimensions from fusing together. I ended up finding out more of my past, past self, and my relationship with her. I made a promise to her, and I have forgotten her. Instead of fusing all the dimensions together, we fused our souls together to becoming as one. By doing so, the Light of Destruction was influencing her was gone for now.

Even though everything got back to the way it was, but the memories of those people who experienced the horrors in that dimension will itch forever. A scar that could never be undone. During those experiences, it had forced me to change into something from a child to an adult. To this day forward, I would never will bring harm to my friends ever again.

When I got back to my own dimension, I stayed away from them for their own safety. My friends moved on as they should. They needed to move on with their future without me causing them pain. I did not want to bring them into my mess anymore when once again an enemy started attacking our Duel Academy. However, they still wanted me to be their friend even though how much suffering I caused on them.

They taught me that dueling could be fun again, but it did not fully heal the scars from the dark dimension. I could never afford to play games when an enemy could strike back again.

I almost lost all my friends because of Darkness and Trueman. I almost lost to him too, but I defeated him in the end because I was never alone. I would always have my deck and my friends to help me out even if they were not by my side physically.

Who would have guessed it? I was able to graduate with my friends. I just could not bring myself to go to the party with my friends. I needed to leave before I had to say goodbye to them. However, my small buddy Winged Kuriboh had other ideas in mind. He led me to duel against Yugi Muto. I do not know if I was in the past or dream. That duel gave me chills of excitement. I had not felt that way in a long time. In the end, we did not finish the duel. I got teleported in some unknown desert along with Pharaoh the cat and my dead spirit teacher Professor Daitokuji to go on a new journey.

However, the new journey I partake will be the most challenging thing that I will ever face in my life.

* * *

I know that it is not much of a first chapter. It is pretty much a summary. I want to write a story after season 4. There are not a lot of stories about them. I want to explore more about Judai's past life and his powers. I wished they did more backstory in the series and learn more about his powers.


End file.
